Mr Brightside
by Lovewriting12345
Summary: After Emily and Jayden break up, how do the two characters move on? Kevin/Mia Mike/Emily BUT Jayden/Emily too :D The character section kind of gives away the ending but I've said to much! I would say Memily and Jemily fans will enjoy this but mostly JE :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai :( meh :(**

** I wrote this like two days ago after being inspired by a fanvid I made for Jemily. The fan video is done but it's not finished (as in I still have some stuff to do to it). I was hoping to post this after I had the video up on youtube but that's not going to be the case. If you would like to see the video it will be posted on my account: laxattak5604. I warn you, get the tissues because if you are a strong Jemily fan...there is memily in this BUT it ends happily because even though this song doesn't end super happily I was like "must end this on happy note." I started putting pieces together at the end and i was like "OO! IDEA!" So yeah...this is it and it's not only based off of the video it IS the story that I want the video to portray :) I hope you enjoy it and this story is kind of a songfic but not really...It's more of a short-story. The song (if you can't tell by the title) is "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers. OH and before I forget...characters are kinda OOC. I might file this under the non-canon thingy because of it but IDK. I just warn you...characters will seem OOC and I know. :/ **

"Emily!"

"Just go away!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"So kissing Mia, my best friend, is doing nothing wrong?"

"But I didn't kiss her!"

"Oh really and this isn't me dumping you! I really thought you were different Jayden."

"Emily just listen to my side!"

"No, I'm sorry Jayden but your side isn't going to change how I feel about this." Emily stormed out of the Shiba house and left Jayden helpless at the door. Jayden sighed and watched her as he left. He wanted to chase after her but he knew that it wouldn't help him. Once Emily was settled on the bench in the garden, Jayden went back inside and kept to himself.

Antonio was working on repairing Mike's folding zord. Mike being careless at times left his zord out. The zord was unfolded and walking around. Emily didn't notice it while she was walking by, she tripped over the zord which caused some damage to both her and to the zord. Antonio looked up from the small zord for a second to look at Jayden. Jayden's face was cold and hard. He looked like he had just lost someone really important to him, which he basically did. "What's wrong?" Antonio asked.

"It's nothing, really."

"You look like you just lost your heart. There has to be something wrong."

"Emily broke up with me if you must know."

"You're kidding? Emily broke up with you? I thought we would have to see pigs flying and have a monkey as our president for that to happen."

"It is true and it is my fault."

"How could it be your fault when she broke up with you?"

"She's convinced that I kissed Mia on purpose."

"Woah! You kissed Mia! Chico!"

"It's not what you think. I was trying to tell Emily the full story but she didn't want to hear it."

"Well if you say that it wasn't a real kiss than I don't need to hear the story. She will lighten up eventually. Just hang in there."

"I'll try. I just can't believe she ended it."

"This will be fixed. I believe when you have something as special as you two did, it will come back."

"Thanks." Jayden got up and went to his room to be by himself. He thought about Emily and his thoughts became a slideshow of all the memories he had of her and them together.

The next couple of weeks, Emily looked happy while Jayden seemed to still be in a funk from the break up. Jayden tried to talk to Emily but every time he made his move, Emily walked away disgusted. He felt hopeless and helpless.

One warm summer morning, everyone was training. Jayden was training by himself while Mia and Kevin fought and Antonio observed. Over in the corner, Mike and Emily fought but it was more playful than serious.

Emily took a lunge at Mike and laughed when he jumped out of the way. "Just let me hit you once!"

"Not until you agree to go out with me!" Mike took a playful swing at Emily and she laughed when the sword hit her in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" She giggled. "No! I won't go out with you!"

"Come on! It will be fun. We can go wherever you like!"

"Maybe if you let me hit you, I'll go!"

"Promise?"

"You'll have to see!" Emily sang, still laughing.

"Alright, you get one free hit." Mike let his guard down and Emily playfully swung at him.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Nope, I prefer fighting with you like this rather than seriously."

"Me too, and about that offer. I would love to go out with you."

"Really?" Emily nodded. Mike picked up Emily in a hug and Emily erupted in more joyful laughter.

"Put me down Mike!" She squealed. Mike put her down and brought her into a hug. Jayden saw from the side and missed the dummy, almost throwing his sword. His shoulders tensed and he took another swing at his lifeless opponent causing the strike to make a louder noise than usual.

"Wow, that was one powerful swing. What made you feel inclined to hit the dummy so hard?" Antonio asked taking his eyes off of Mia and Kevin.

"It was nothing." Jayden put his sword down and took another small glance at Mike and Emily. Antonio saw and walked up to his friend.

"Don't worry about them Jayden." Antonio placed a hand on Jayden's shoulder

"I'm fine." Jayden shrugged off Antonio's hand and he retook his stance. He took another look over at Emily and Mike and then swung at the dummy again. Emily and Mike were too off in their own world to notice Jayden's anger and jealousy.

A few weeks later and Jayden was close to loosing it with Mike and Emily. They were now officially together and it was impossible to separate them. It didn't take a scientist to point out how close they always sat and how they always had to do everything together. Jayden felt sick every time he saw them leave the room together.

He couldn't watch when Mike gave Emily a kiss on the cheek before everyone went to bed and it killed him seeing them kiss, even if it was just for a moment. He fought every nighlock harder and every training session was like a normal fight he had with any nighlock or mooger before Emily and Mike got together. Emily never noticed how hurt Jayden was and Mike didn't care too much. He felt bad for his friend but at the same time he was on Emily's side about the whole mishap with Mia.

"Emily, I need your help for a second." Emily glared at Jayden.

"Why do you need_ my_ help? Why can't you ask someone else?"

"Chill out Emily, I just need you to take this to Mike. He left it outside."

"Alright, I'll take it to him." Jayden handed Emily Mike's folding zord. "He really needs to look after this more carefully."

"Yeah, he really does. I almost tripped on it."

"Oh, well I'll make sure he gets it." Emily walked away and called down the hallway. "Mike!"

Jayden got up and went and sat outside. He sat down on the bench by the door and watched as the sun set. He felt better knowing that Emily didn't hate him that much anymore. She didn't sound angry by the end of the short conversation. She sounded rather friendly and kind. Jayden missed that the most about Emily. She was always so kind and sweet to everyone but now since he hurt her, she wasn't the same towards him. The next day Emily and Mike were training and flirting together again. It was a common thing for them to do now.

Jayden felt more jealous than he usually did today and decided to act upon it. "Ouch!" Jayden yelled as he saw Emily and Mike lean in for a kiss. All the ranger's heads whipped towards Jayden who was pretending to have hurt his knee.

"What's wrong, Jayden?" Ji asked from the porch.

"It' my knee. Emily, can you get me an ice pack?"

"Why me?"

"Just please get me one."

"Alright, fine." Emily ran inside and came back out a few minutes later, icepack in hand.

"Your knee doesn't look that bad, what exactly did you do to it?"

"I, uh, I…I…"

"Jayden." Emily stared down Jayden with a hard glance.

"I sprained it!"

"You sprained your knee?"

"It's possible."

"Alright then, if you say so. Here's your ice pack."

"Thanks." Emily and Jayden's hands touched a bit when Emily gave Jayden the icepack. Emily felt nothing while Jayden felt more than what he used to feel when he touched Emily. Emily walked back to Mike and picked up her sword to go back to training with him. Jayden hung his head low and thought about the times that he used to train with Emily.

He wasn't a lovesick puppy over her but he still got jealous daily and he still loved her. Most of all, he still thought about all their moments and times together. He wanted her back but he knew that she didn't want him back and he was slowly loosing hope in them getting back together.

"Jayden are you okay?"

"Oh I'm great!" Jayden smiled. He faked it. He felt a little better but at the same time he was still very depressed over Emily but he didn't want to show it anymore. He didn't want Emily and Mike to know how he was truly feeling about the situation.

Jayden's focus was on and off. He could be completely focused in battle and into to it because of his feelings towards Mike and Emily being together but then he would get lost in thoughts of only Emily and lose focus again. Kevin took notice of this the most and approached his friend on his "break" in his schedule.

"Jayden, is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that ever since you and Emily broke up you've been on a roller coaster of different focuses and emotions."

"How so?"

"Well you can be determined and fight a nighlock or even a training dummy harder than you ever have or you can barely even touch them and miss all your strikes. Then emotion wise you can be very happy and I'm 'great' and then all of sudden ruin a…well let's call it a 'moment' between Emily and Mike. What's with you?"

Jayden wanted to continue to hide his secret but he knew that it wouldn't benefit anyone if he kept it in. "I guess I'm still not over Emily. I try to make it look like her moving on with Mike isn't bothering me but it does. I feel like a monster with the way I've been acting."

"You are not a monster. Why did you guys break up in the first place?"

"Emily wasn't too happy about that kiss I shared with Mia."

"You mean the kiss you guys had like a month and a half ago?" Jayden nodded his head and Kevin laughed. "Did you try and tell her?"

"Yeah but she wouldn't listen and she still doesn't want to listen."

"Maybe Mia and I can help."

"If you do, I'll give you the biggest thank you."

"Hey, anything to help out a friend. I'll see what I can do."

Later that week the team was out in the park on a day off. "Isn't the weather beautiful?" Emily asked looking around.

"It is, I wish it could be summer all year."

"I agree with that statement." The rangers took in the fresh air and walked around. Emily and Mike kept close while Jayden kept to himself. They walked past the playground and Jayden noticed a little boy crying. He knelt in front of him. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

"My friend has to leave."

"I know what that feels like. But you can make new friends. In fact, I'll be your friend." Jayden thought about Emily and Antonio as he talked to the little boy.

"Really?"

"Of course! Do you want to see something cool?" The little boy nodded and Jayden made the same symbol he made for the other little boy months back. A piece of red paper appeared and Jayden began to fold it into a paper airplane. Jayden made the paper air plane fly and the boy watched it in awe. A few seconds later, the boy was up and chasing it around with a big smile on his face. He got up and watched the boy for a little while longer before returning to his friends. Emily watched and smiled. She was surprised but happy. Mike was just as surprised as Emily and Mia, Mike and Antonio all smiled.

The next day, Kevin and Emily were training. They stopped for a second and Kevin took this as his chance to talk to her about Jayden. "Hey Em, what ever happened between you and Jayden?"

"Me and Jayden? Oh it was nothing."

"Nothing? Sounds to me like you should still be with him then."

"Well he did do something but it doesn't matter anymore."

"If it doesn't matter, than you can tell me."

"He kissed Mia."

"Oh that kiss? That was nothing!" Emily raised her eyebrow.

"Jayden put you up to this didn't he."

"No he didn't actually. That kiss was nothing, in fact I was there and dating Mia."

"What happened then?"

"It's a funny story actually. If you remember, Mia, Jayden and I were hanging out in my room.. I was being stupid because somehow I convinced myself that Mia and Jayden liked each other. Mia and Jayden were laughing and telling me it wasn't true since Jayden was head over heels in love with you and Mia adores me." Kevin stated proudly. "I think I was just being self-conscious since Mia and Jayden have their moments and I read to far into them because Mia and I just started dating. So Jayden and Mia kissed to prove that they didn't have any feelings for each other but you walked in at the wrong moment." Emily was quiet for a moment taking everything in. "So you see, they did kiss but it wasn't for any reasons that would harm you. "

"I need a minute. I'm going to go inside. We are all done anyways so yeah." Emily walked inside and realized that she had some deep thinking to do. Kevin smiled knowing things were going in the right direction. He walked over to Mike who was just about to head inside.

"Hey Mike, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure, what can I do for you?"

"Do you really like Emily?"

"Yeah, I do. I might even love her."

"Well, I think you guys have some things to work out. I won't doubt Emily's feelings for you but I think you're not as in love as you thought you were."

"Who are you to make that judgment?"

"When I'm with Mia I feel like I would give up anything for her and when I kiss her I see fire works and I know she is the one, think about it." Kevin walked away and left Mike to think about how he felt when he was with Emily. He sat down on the stairs and thought for a long while before heading back inside.

Inside of Emily and Mia's room, the two girls sat and talked after Emily was done thinking. "What were you thinking about?" Mia took a seat at the end of Emily's bed.

"Oh nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Alright, I was thinking about Jayden and Mike."

"You must be trying to choose between them."

"How did you know?"

"I knew it would happen eventually."

"Well, it's harder than I thought it would be."

"Do you want my advice?"

"It would probably help me a lot."

"Go with whatever your heart is saying."

"But my heart can't choose!"

"It has chosen, you just haven't been listening to it."

Mia got up from Emily's bed and left Emily to think about her decision. A few minutes later, Emily left her room to go and get a glass of water when she bumped into Mike. "Oh! Mike! Great! I was going to get water but I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Same here, you go first."

"It's about our relationship. I really like you Mike—"

"But I don't think we should be together anymore."

"Exactly, how did you know?"

"That's what I was going to tell you. Emily, I really like you and I wish I didn't make this decision but I realized that I don't feel the way I should when I know I'm supposed to be with someone. And the way you looked after Jayden helped that little boy made me wonder if you felt the same way. I see that you do and I will always have deep feelings for you but I need to let you go because we don't belong together like you belong with Jayden."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Thank you, Mike"

Mike and Emily hugged and Emily ran to find Jayden but bumped into Mia on the way. "So did everything get worked out?"

"Well not everything, I realized I'm supposed to be with Jayden but I just need to find him now to tell him that."

"Really? I'm so glad things worked out! Hey, before I go, what made you two break up? You actually never told me."

"It was over that kiss you two had but Kevin told me it was just to prove that you and him were just friends! Tell Kevin thank you!"

Mia scurried to find Kevin to tell him the news and that their plan had worked while Emily went to go and find Jayden. She ran around the house until she finally saw him sitting outside alone. "Jayden?" Jayden turned his head to look at Emily and then back out at the garden. Emily took a seat next to him. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"I realized I made a big mistake."

"Emily you could never make a big mistake that hurt me."

"Oh yes I could, I broke up with you. That was a huge mistake on my part."

"I kissed another girl, it's understandable."

"Okay, will you please just listen to me? I'm trying to tell you something big!"

"And what would that be?" Kevin having heard the news from Mia, ran to the door to the window to watch Emily and Jayden talk with Mia.

"That I know you and Mia didn't actually kiss. It was to prove a point to Kevin. I feel like an idiot."

"You aren't an idiot. You were heart broken."

"I'm still really sorry Jayden. I should have heard your side of the story."

"It's okay. So is that all you came to say?"

"No, I have more."

"You may continue."

"Would I be a bigger idiot to think you might get back together with me?"

"What about Mike?"

"We both made a mutual decision to break up."

"Well it would be nice."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's more than a yes." Jayden leaned into Emily. "It's a promise." He leaned into Emily even closer and kissed her. This time they both felt everything that they should when you know that you are meant to be with someone. Mia and Kevin looked away and smiled at each other.

"We did it! They are finally back together!" Mia and Kevin high-fived.

"We really make a great team, don't we?" Mia smiled at Kevin.

She kissed him on the cheek. "We really do."

Outside, Emily and Jayden stopped kissing and then hugged before heading back inside. That night, Antonio came by to make dinner and broke into a huge grin when he saw that Emily and Jayden were back together. The whole house was happy, even Mike was happy for Emily and Jayden. Mike knew that he would find someone for himself soon enough. Before everyone took a seat for dinner, Jayden pulled Kevin aside. "I just wanted to say thanks Kevin. Without you, Emily would have never heard the truth and Mike would have never come to the realization that he did. You helped a lot."

"No need to thank me that much. I just made them both realize how they really felt and realize the truth. And then Mia aided Emily in her decision by giving her some advice. You three really did all the work."

"Don't be so modest. I know I can count on you in the future."

"You all deserve to be happy just like Mia and I."

"Just thank you again."

"No problem!" The two friends took a seat at the table and waited for Antonio to bring the food to the table.

Later that evening, Jayden and Emily were alone. "Can I give you something?" Jayden asked curiously.  
>"Sure, what is it?" Jayden took out a ring for Emily.<p>

"It was going to be an engagement ring but Antonio knocked sense into me that we are foolish to get engaged this young."

"I'm glad he did but if it's not an engagement ring, then what is it?"

"A promise ring. I know it's very old fashioned and kind of cheesy but that way we can promise each other we will stay together and eventually get married."

"I don't think it's cheesy at all. I love it." Emily smiled and took the ring from Jayden's hand to put on her left ring finger. She admired the ring and then snuggled into Jayden's chest.

Jayden sighed in relief. He was happy that this time his plan went to plan. He was going to ask Emily the same question the day he kissed Mia to prove a point to Kevin but that plan was ruined when Emily broke up with him. He kissed Emily's head and felt a lot better now knowing that he would have Emily forever.

**Aww! Cute? I hope you thought it was! Please leave review but I would appreciate if they weren't rude :D Also, don't you love the old-fashioned cheesy promise ring? I'm not one to do that myself but I was going to throw in an engagement but I was like "wait...a bit too young!" so I though the promise ring was a nice idea so I could still have that moment :D I hope the video reflects this story because well I love the video and I enjoyed writing the Jemily parts and jealous Jayden parts of this story :D :D**


End file.
